Precious Momments
by YawningHusky
Summary: A build up oneshot collection of WildeHopps Stories, follow Nick and Judy in their album of moments as they struggle identifying the meaning of love and the difference between best friend and lover
1. Chapter 1

**Hauntings**

It's been a year and a half since the infamous Night Howler case. Judy Hopps had finally moved into a new apartment after being persuaded by her good friend Nick Wilde to find someplace new. To think that when Bucky found a girlfriend her apartment would become three times louder; it actually became louder and more consistent like an everyday street opera. It became harder to work there let alone sleep there.

It has been her second day in her rewardingly tranquil apartment. She really had to thank Nick for opening her to move out of her noisy neighborhood. Finally she was at the grasp of something she had always longed for, silence. What could possibly go wrong?

Sounds of a melodious piano enclosed the bathroom as she laid in a relaxing tub of water listening to her phone. What a way to relieve stress than to have a shivering bath and uncomfortable silence. Like her ears on the tub, her mind had been floating away ignoring the perception of the visible world. The size of her bathtub would be enough to fit two adult bunnies without the discontent feeling of being cramped. She was at what she thought she was, paradise, everything felt so comforting on her own personal pool

At the moment of a rain drop, the darkness had visited her room. Even with her eyes closed she felt the presence of the light fade away. She opened her eyes at the sudden occurrence to see nothing but the color black in her bathroom. _A blackout?_

The sounds of her classical music haunted the room. To what was supposed to ease her mind and relax it, had filled it with dark and frightening thoughts. Judy was one to not believe in ghosts yet that wasn't enough to stop the fear in her erupt. Especially considering she was in her bathroom, at the dark, in the middle of the night and alone.

She couldn't leave the bathroom with her diminished vision, she knew the floors were wet when she jumped splashed onto her tub for the sake of fun. Accidents would be around the corner if she chose to walk in darkness. Instead she settled in with laying down, half her head immersed into the water while she waited for the lights to power to return.

The blizzard storming her mind only aggressed as time went by. This was her first encounter with a power outage ever since she moved to Zootopia. These occurrences were quite common in the bunny burrows. In a house full of 275 siblings, it would be a miracle if electricity could still supply to at least fifty of them.

Finally the lights awakened like the blink of an eye. The frightening atmosphere had been replaced with the late 90's music settings, as a bunny who once told a certain fox she is barely a coward, the first thing she had done at the return of light was flinch and shudder unnervingly, _cuz why not_?

 _Oh do I have a story to tell Nick,_ even if everything seems normal again, she could no longer savor her moment of peace. She still fostered the unpleasantness right beside her heart. Her lifting vacation in relaxation has expired. She yanked the towel hung on an iron bar right on top of her and exits her bathtub, with legs first.

With her next glance on her bathroom cabinet by her sink she discovers it was open. She gazed at it dumbstruck. _That's strange I know I left this closed_. As inconvenient as it may sound she is pretty much precise in memorizing trivial facts over important memories. She may stress herself to force a locked memory of a fugitive zebra's car's plate number and only remember the number of stripes on the car.

Examining the Cabinet to assure herself not one single item such as bandages or ear buds are missing, she didn't center too much on that peculiar fact. After knowing the lack of any burglaries she closed the cabinet and slept through the night with all lights closed

"Day Three"

As sharp as always, the first thing Judy notices when she enters the bathroom to shower was that the light on her bathroom was left open. This was the second time she felt she was neglecting her principles. She starts her bathtub preferring hot water over cold and reclines under the inviting warm water resisting uneasiness.

"Day Six"

In the previous day, she had noticed the water in the bathtub was left running. This was third time this happened. After all the strange occurrences strangely at only her toilet she finally came to the conclusion that someone has been visiting her bathroom beyond her notice. To solve this, she installed cameras at all corners of the ceilings of her rooms

With her Bathroom secured she sat alone in her living room enjoying a cup of coffee and a plate of microwaved carrots precisely satisfying to the budget she was under. She decided to use her day off to relax and solve the case of her mysterious bathroom.

A sudden coupled knocks on the door earned her attention and she directed a glance at the door before she approached the door to open it. Not surprised, the mammal standing behind her door was none other than a fox in his usual green Hawaiian shirt and a blue and purple striped necktie

"Nick?" She gave a quick glance at the time on her watch. "It's 9:46, what are you doing here so early?" she wasn't surprised it was him but she didn't really expect him to be here in the first place. Nick gives his signature, lazy eyed smirk "Just wanting to check on my favorite dumb bunny" he says acting all open and energetic

She sighs, well to say if the least, now she wouldn't feel lonely on a Saturday morning. She does hangout with Nick sometimes on Saturdays for late movies or amusement parks "Alright, come in" she mutters as she leads him into her room. Nick walked casually with his hands in his pockets as he scanned her whole house showing no expression of amusement

"It's a little small, but it's a lot bigger than your last house at least" He said. "I don't suppose you live in a fancier house, mr. Estate manager" She manages to make him give a soft chuckle. "Hehe, you will never know" The two settle down on the couch by the living room. The Couch was blue comfy and soft. If Nick laid on it he wouldn't have to curve his legs just for him to fit.

Judy waited for Nick to speak up but all he did was stare blankly at her room. "So..." She paused for a while just for Nick to look at her "What do you want to do?" Nick rests an elbow at the arm of the sofa. "Well, we haven't finished watching Moosebelle, you fell asleep just after the part the lioness paw got pricked with the sewing machine"

He smirked, had he more to say. "You know, you were really _Adorable~_ when you had your drooling head rested on my lap" her cheeks taint with blushes and his teasing tone made it no better, _had I really done that?_ She thought. She tried to recall the events that happened last Friday Midnight

As usual after their shifts the duo drove to a quiet location to play a movie on one of their phones. She mentally shook her brain and squeezed it just for it to seep answers but all she remembered was waking in her apartment bedroom afterwards. Though one word from his statement echoed back into the center of her mind, _drool_

His smirking mouth only grew along her blush. "Stop That! And for the record, I Do Not Drool!" She shouted confidently. "Sure you don't" he tells sarcastically "So do you want to continue watching the movie, I had it paused on my phone last night" He offered

"Sure, let me prepare something on the microwave" She stands up but as she edges one foot on her green carpet floor a sarcastic voice halts her next step. "Right, microwaved carrots, my favorite" she ignores this and continues padding towards her kitchen.

"You know as one of your 275 siblings' older sister, you sure do not know how to cook" he taunts, "For a fox who was raised in a mansion of artic shrews you still don't know how to keep your snout shut" she teased back.

"hehe, Sly bunny" Nick mutters softly intending it not to be heard. Although due to Judy's radar ears had detected his groggy voice. She smiles and tells to herself, "Dumb fox". With all the bizarre incidents she had experienced the last few days, she was genuinely relieved she had a friend like Nick. Together they've done the craziest things when alone, it was like they had their own world, nonexistent of stress and hardship when the two are together.

She returns to the living room with a plate of steaming carrots and a small ceramic bowl of blueberries for Nick to enjoy only to learn his absence in the room. She sits on the couch and sets the bowl of blueberries by the lumpy spot he was sitting on.

A sudden voice captures her attention as a fox walks out of her bathroom, "What did I miss?" Nick asks before he finds a little treat on his seat. "Ooo Blueberries" he grabs the bowl and places it on his lap as he sits down. "I gotta hand it to you carrots, you really know me" he chucks a couple of berries into his mouth. She smiles at his declaration

Suddenly the glass had shattered, Nick came out her toilet, which means he had entered it. An astonishing image of Nick in bare fur appeared in her mind already. Nick notices the red on her cheeks as another blueberries enters his mouth, "Something eatin' ya?" he asked

She was too embarrassed to ask him but she knew she had too, it was what _friends_ are for right? "J-just what were you doing in my toilet" she asks. "Why that all of a sudden?" as he asked the slightly redder she got. Nick chuckled as he spoke "If you have any secret shrines of me in your cabinet don't worry I didn't open it, you know what a guy has to do when Nature calls"

 _Nature calls,_ the red soft blushes in her cheeks exploded in her face until it was beyond enough to weird out Nick. "What's got you on hair trigger today carrots?" Nick asks nervously. "I-I-I…" the guilt of what Nick doesn't know had blocked her throat, she could barely mutter any coherent words. She had to confess it all out before he discovers himself

She covers her face with her ears as she says "There are cameras in my toilet at all four corners capturing all four angles". Finally Nick, Wide eyes, joined her in this blushing contest "Wh-WHAT!" the red in his face appeared in the blink of an eye

"Carrots I was just kidding about the Shrine thing, I didn't know you felt that way about me?" he asked forcefully pushing the red in her cheeks to an even brighter shade. "Sh-SHUT UP!" she yells burning away all the blush on her face

"I'll delete it I promise" Nick seemed skeptical, "No, no" he raises his paw up front, "You'll be the one to take them down" he pointed to her and then himself, "I'll be the one to erase them" She reluctantly agreed entering alone into her bathroom

The slamming of her bathroom door brought back sense to her, she was wide eyed when also remembered she was recorded in a bubble bath this morning. Her face can be confused as an apple already, what would Nick say if he saw her undressed!?

Acting on instinct she locked her bathroom door. The sound of the doorknob clanking caught Nick's full attention. "Hey carrots?" he tried to turn the knob but figured it was lock, "Carrots?" He continuously turned the door left and right at no avail. "Open Up!" he knocked on the door

 _This is crazy,_ he thought. He knew Judy wasn't really this strange type of bunny so why did she suddenly trap herself in the bathroom? Trying to force the knob open wouldn't work, he searched her whole apartment for pins and paperclips

Judy managed to get all the Camera's from the corners, she didn't want to invade Nick's personal privacy. She would take the choice to erase the videos probably containing the culprit in action without even watching a single glance on the video.

The abrupt sound of the door being unlocked sent lightning shock to her heart before she internally screamed with ear bleeding might. She managed to erase the memory of two cameras out of four at least. The door flew open and Nick found her siting on the bathroom floor with a pile of camera's sitting by her lap

"Enjoying what you see?" he asked sternly folding his arms. "Nick!" _today has got to be the weirdest_ she admitted. She blushed with a taint of soft red. "Don't worry, I already erased half of them" She told. Nick took little paces towards her before he crouched with a sincere stare, hands dangling and arms resting on his knees

"Tell me carrots, what is going on with you today?" she averted her gaze from Nick to the floor. This kind of gaze from Nick manages to discomfort her constantly if she was hiding something insincere from him. But she knew it meant Nick cared.

"Judy, this is not like you" he said. The softness in his voice manages to unnerve her. She never heard him use her name since they fell from the sewer pipe during the Nighthowler case. Nick had been placing blocks of guilt inside the container of heart. The voice in her head had been shaking her mind to just do one thing, _confess_.

"Alright" she said in defeat "Strange things have been happening in my bathroom lately, I didn't know what was going on so I wanted to record my bathroom to uncover what has been occurring" Nick took sometime of silence to process what she had conceded by staring at her. Judy could feel uncomfortable from his gaze

He just continued to stare at her judging by the expression he showed he understood her situation. "Sorry for not telling you earlier" Judy was guilty and ashamed. Nick placed his paw on her chin to make her face him, "You don't have to blame yourself for what happened just now, I was only just messing with you"

The blush that grew on her face was enough to make Nick realize what he was doing, it was an instinct to immediately unhand her chin, just as it was to make her face him in the first place. Everything felt somewhat timeless. This was a strange but special moment shared between two friends

A special moment that is now ruined by a sudden coupled knock on her door. The two mammals returned to their senses before they opened the door to let in whoever was knocking. It was an armadillo lady and young leopard, one hand of each entwined. They were wearing casual clothes and look of worry, nothing too formal.

"Excuse me miss" the lady started, "Have you seen a small mouse anywhere, he just suddenly disappeared into the holes of my apartment" Judy stood numbly gawking at the mammal in front. She seemed to be 25 years old but her weak and slurred voice made it sound like she was at her elderly years "I'm his baby sitter" she included. She took a quick glance at Nick to see how he was reacting but he just seemed plain and normal. "No, sorry we haven't" she weakly said

"Miss Emma!?" a voice appeared from behind. With a distant glance from her spot to the open bathroom she spotted a young mouse emerging from a small hole in the walls of her toilet dashing to the armadillo lady between their feet.

"Oh Charla" she said sweetly with her dull and depressing voice. _Her age and voice is very deceiving._ The armadillo reached her hands out to the small animal. She weakly clasp her hands once the mouse jumped between the two. "I was worried sick about you"

"It's okay miss Emma" the young mammal said, "I was having fun messing with that dumb bunny over there" he pointed to Judy who was at shock at his proclamation "Oh Charla! Where Are Your Manners!?" she fiercely scolded the mouse which then started to feel guilty.

Nick abruptly chuckled at the scene, "I like him already" he continued his soft laughter which earned both a violent glare and a quick hard punch on the shoulder from Judy. He rubbed his arm after expressing his 'oww'

"I'm sorry Miss for the trouble he has caused you, I promised not for it to happen again" the armadillo lady told before she took off and left. Nick and Judy stood at the exit of the door like statues still trying to compute the scene that had occurred

"Well, I guess case solved" Nick finally broke the silence and went back inside her apartment. Judy was still dumbfounded, _today definitely is the weirdest_. She thought "Come on Carrots! We've got a movie to watch" Nick called.

"Coming!" She followed Nick inside. She could try to compare the moment she failed to cook pancakes for her parents or the time she caught Nick terribly singing "Try Everything" with today yet none of them were even three quarters close to the emotions she felt today, it something she doubt she'll ever forget

 **** **End**

 **A/N: And that is the end of the first Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this, I'm still trying to work on my writing pattern.**

 **Oh Judy, today is just the beginning of a series of unusual events and speaking of unusual, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **"** **Unusual"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unusual**

She didn't know how much sugar she added to her Coffee but she felt like she could hurl at the mention of the word _Natural_. It was a Saturday Night and Judy couldn't ease into relaxation. _I can't even think clearly. This is the last time I would ever agree to watch a movie Nick would suggest._ She exhales a thick breath as she slams her head on the table leaving it to rest on top of her crossed arms.

Last unforgiving afternoon, for their Saturday Hangout Nick suggested her a movie she could relate too. "The Anybody to Dream" He told her it was a movie about an underdog Goat who tries to break through everybody's expectations to do what he couldn't and shouldn't. Judy at anticipation wanted to imagine herself as the protagonist in the movie but once the tickets were bought it was too late when she learned, the ambition of the goat was to set a naturalist club, the movie was beautiful and inspiring to many but what she only saw was unpleasant scenes of inappropriate nudity.

She felt the Bruises she left on Nick's shoulder wasn't enough, she wanted to be the one to steer the full wheel of revenge. Her whole Saturday afterwards has been unrelaxing. She had a gallery of bare-furred pictures displayed in her mind. She would rather be force to go through a whole week at the DMV if it was enough to erase those horrific memories in her mind.

Tens of minutes on attempts to devise an ingenious and convoluted plan only prolonged her admitted failure. She felt hopeless, she needed an instant light bulb in her head. An unexpected knocking on the door had ripped her through her cloud of thoughts. If it is Nick to make things worse she should plan an advanced funeral for him

She practiced a furious and intimidating stare as she opens her door hoping the _stupid fox_ has come to his senses to apologize. It was clear that Nick hadn't the faintest idea how displeasingly scarred she was. Beyond her expectations the moment after she opens the door two warm arms manages to invite her in an affectionate cuddle

"Judy!" The sudden hugger shouted with honey in her mouth. Judy was jaw gaped, who stood by her side clutching her into a crushing hug was her favorite littermate Julie Hopps, if it was already easy to mistake them by name they also look alike, they both have amethyst eyes, the same body structure, the fur pattern in their ears are confusingly similar and they can imitate the quality of their vocals. Even their own parents would need the two sisters to stand together in sight to observe the major difference.

Julie's ears are shorter, but her fuzzy tail is thicker and more cottony. Judy is slightly taller than her and the greatest difference is that Julie's fur color is a few shades lighter than hers. She had not expected Julie to suddenly appear in her place. _How did she even know where I lived?_.

"Julie?" was all she could mutter under her astonishment. Honestly, Judy was truly overjoyed to see her. She was just speechless.

Minutes has passed and the two finally broke free of their hug. Judy had finally regained the balance of her mind "You didn't tell me you were coming here?" Julie beamed of pride as she replies, "I wanted to surprise you" Her voice was optimistic and filled with liveliness. As always she loved hiding delightful news as secrets. It was one of her very playful sides

"That's great. How long are you going to stay here?" she asked exchanging loving smiles.

"Oh, about a week or two. Ever since you've talked about how Zootopia was this magical place of acceptance and harmony I've been wishing to come here to see what it's like" The smile on Julie's face had brought a splinter of guilt to prick her conscious.

Judy had misled herself with her delusional fantasy "Anyone can be anything". She had been working her tail off to keep Zootopia's motto relevant. But to eliminate prejudice is to battle the ocean against a candle lit of fire. She didn't want the same disappointment to daunt her sister's ambitious spirit

She bit her lip "Well actually" she paused setting a small mood "Zootopia's isn't completely the fantasy I've always imagined"

In the after silence, Judy observes the expression of Julie's face hoping not to find any wavered radiance and Julie still remained sunny and eager.

"That's okay, at least I still get to spend the whole week with my favorite sister and her fox partner" she sang with delight

Her mind rippled like the water recalling the events of yesterday from her partner's mention. Judy found herself smiling in relief, malicious relief.

Oh what is she up to?

* * *

"Sunday Afternoon"

The streets roared of energy and liveliness. Animals crowded through the whole streets against the burning sun moving in different directions with their own stories to attend to. Cars drove in packs all racing across the road. Sounds of chatter and movements all piled together surrounding the city and yet not a single mammal gave a look of irritated care.

Shifting his tie and grooming his head, Nick Wilde knocks on the door in front and whistles in the waiting quietness. The injury of his shoulder that reminded him not to mess with a certain bunny, had finally healed. Not that it was major to begin with.

Finally when the door creeks open he finds a smiling face, all dressed in a green flannel and blue rugged jeans and her flaring optimism, Judy Hopps.

"Hi Nick! Ready for our play date?" She spoke with a dash of peppiness in her voice.

A strange feeling of guilt had centered in his mind. Not a guilt of pity or self-contempt. It was that strange feeling when you try to pull an answer stuck on the tip of your tongue. He shrugs this guilt off and dared his first words.

"You're awfully energetic on account to what happened yesterday?"

"Oh that" She giggles which tempts him to raise his guard. "I totally forgive you one hundred purr-cent"

Nick remained skeptic, he assumed Judy would at least have a higher fence than a gullible smile after their last Movie hangout. Then again if she would start the day fresh and uninvaded then it proves that he is yet to know her more.

* * *

Nick had always considered Judy a little beyond optimistic but today was definitely different, they had visited Zootopia's mall for a window shopping trip and Judy was irritatingly at awe to anything she'd find. She stared amazed to the diverse crowd of animals as her head aided her eyes in scanning different stores, mall posters and attractions. It wasn't just her over-eagerness to everything that seemed strange moreover it felt like this was the first time she had been to Zootopia's mall. The duo always embarks on these delightful grandeurs, it is clearly unlike the positive rabbit to feel like this was a different country.

However one thing about her still felt like the usual Judy, it was the uncomfortable pressure on his neck she had been giving as she tugged his tie to lead him to her places of interests. _I really gotta stop wearing ties whenever I hang out with this bunny_

"And we Are Here!" She exclaims as they stood before a music store. Through the windows they could see a small but comfy room evidently not enough to fit a bear. Music albums were lined up in shelves screwed to the walls of the room. In the center is a glass case containing Mp3 players and head & ear phones. There were to speakers at the two corners of the edge walls.

There aren't really much animals inside, only a young cheetah gawking at the collection of albums and badger apparently purchasing an album by the counter lady, a brown rabbit.

Upon the entrance a classy song had already reached their ears in a hypnotizing tune, Nick's bunny friend smiles wider before entering, _as if she hasn't smiled enough_. It wasn't that he was complaining, it just felt somewhat unusual of her to be this bright.

"I love this song already" Nick cocked an eye brow in a small spark of interest.

"Yeah, Tarantella by Albert Pieczonka. You listen to that stuff all the time whenever we do paperwork" Nick stared with his half eyed glance as he tucks his paws into his pockets.

"Oh I do?" The lids in his eyes slightly widen but he still maintained his stolid stare. Judy blushed abashed

"Oh yeah I do. Silly me" She chuckles nervously and awkwardly hops to the album collection by the shelves searching through the lists of song artists. So far her eyes had been fixed on Justin beaver, Christina alligator and of course Gazelle

"See anything you like" Nick says standing behind her, attracting her glanced attention.

"Well, there's a lot of amazing artists here. It really is hard to pick" she placed a paw in her chin sifting her mind of a favorite artist. She then sparks with interest as she questions "Who's your favorite artist Nick?"

 _Stupid! Judy should know that!_ The Bunny thought to herself as she instantly regretted her question.

"Sorry Carrots, but that is still a confidential information" he smirks as he bends down to throw his words in front of her face "Do you think you are ready to know everything about me?" Unexpectedly she looked relieved before doubtful.

A mischievous grin creeps on her face as the two mammals stared onto each other. The next thing she had done had completely thrown Nick. He felt small fingers brush his neck and lightning shocked him straight up instinctively

"Ah, so you are ticklish?" the goofy Bunny smirks. Nick took few more steps back before she hops to reach his shoulder. The moment she grabs on his neck he lost his control of balance. The heavy weight managed to bring him down the floor breaking his guard of reactions.

The bunny sitting on his stomach proceeded to try spots on the back of his neck, his waist and even under muzzle. Nick squirmed amongst the floor as uncontrollable giggles escaped his breath. "Carrots Stop!" he laughed with his legs playfully kicking around the floor. "Tell Me then!" she commanded before a firm voice stopped the two playful friends.

"Mhm-Mhm!" the counter lady cleared her throat. Nick saw the wide eyes in Judy's face as she realized they had become the room's center of attention, a few animals aligned through the window in front of them watched with either interest or disgust. The realization of their puerile activity had brought tainted blushing to both of their cheeks.

"Sorry" Judy muttered exhaustedly.

* * *

Voices breezed lightly sounding of trivial and unnecessary conversations. Snarlbucks was close to being as quite as a whispering 9th grade classroom. The country style setting of the place can make a bunny from the tri-burrows feel at home. Nick had sometimes wondered what it would feel like to be homesick.

He gave an observant glance as she chewed on her carrot cake across the table in front of him. Her pace of delivering a fork full of cake to her muzzle seemed to had slowed. What bothers him most about it was that she had been using her right hand. He knew Judy was right handed and always uses forks on her left hand. Her unusual behavior didn't stop there. The way her nose twitches occasionally after a single bite, when her mouth hummed to the paradisiacal taste of her cake sounded a little of pitch to it's regular tone. These behaviors finally connected to that _guilt_ he felt earlier. He finally noticed how her ears looked unusually short, and the whiskers on her nosed somehow became a lot longer than before.

His mental hand slapped his mind. He had been staring on Judy for too long and it wouldn't really be weird if she breaks her daily patterns. _I'm just overthinking things_ , he thought. But then again, it wouldn't really hurt to probe her just in case

He lamely continues sipping his caramel cappuccino and savored the hot succulent waves that entered his snout. It felt like lava to his tongue but that didn't stop him from drinking. He then positioned his cup just on the table a finger's reach in front of him before he broke their silence

"So Carrot's, what was your favorite part of the movie yesterday?" he spoke at the moment the cake entered her mouth

"None of it" she calmly replied after swallowing. There was no trace of disgust or displeasure in her voice. Had she really gotten over the movie?

 _She seems awfully calm_. Nick takes another sip of his cappuccino before the Bunny across him stands off her chair.

"Where are you going?" he continued drinking.

"Nature Calls" and with that she padded of to find the nearest restroom. Nick choked on his drink at the mention of 'Nature's call'. She was unhesitant to use that term with what crazy event they had gone through just last week. If she said that on purpose she would've stayed to amuse herself at his reaction, instead she just waltz away like she had not known what happened last week. _Was this really Judy?_

He was completely confused and lost.

The rest of the day gone out as he expected, Judy led him to wherever she wanted to visit gleefully wandering the mall checking fashion stores, music stores and bookstores. The thoughts of her unusual differences still displayed in his mind as the day went on.

The bright blue sky had already transitioned the moment they left the mall. The sky was still blue yet the sun lost it's blinding gleam across the land. Nick had originally planned to take her to the Natural history museum but best decided to prefer a relaxing stroll in the park to clear his mind.

There was a wide variety of visitors across the park, listening to earphones while Jogging, zooming around in bikes or roller skates or just chilling around enjoying the view at the same time padding across the yellow lanes of the place such as the two fox and bunny friends as an example

With a steady glance, Nick examined how easily she steps across her yellow road. _Even her walking speed pace has slowed._ He thought. It wasn't that hard, but Nick managed to adjust to her tempo.

The two had come to a halt from a thick and loud voice. "Hot Carrots! Get ya Hot Carrots Right Here!" turning their heads to the sound, it was a black spotted leopard. By the unamused look on his face he either does not like his job or his business is slow, like _really_ slow

"Would you care for some?" Judy asked turning to Nick

"Are you kidding? Carrots aren't my type of taste. Not to be offensive" Nick lively replied

"Oh well, as a lazy barber would say, suit yourself" she hopped quickly to the stand with the red fox tailing her tracks

Up close the hot carrot stand was huge, the counter reaches up to level with a fox's neck. As the two enters the large mammal's sight the bored expression on his face vanished

"Well, well if it isn't the duo who helped solved the nighthowler case, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" The leopard stated

"Hmm, I guess we're really that famous" Nick spoke, interest flickering in his lazy stare and sly smile

"Well if you are goin' about breakin' these here ol' prejudices by becoming police officers and saving the city, what would ya expect?" his tone of voice sounded of country and western. "Now if you are here then there must be something you want to buy?"

"Six hot carrots please?" the bunny next to the two spoke with a wide smile.

"Sure, comin' right up" the leopard happily accepted. As he worked on preparing her orders

"You're gonna finish that by yourself?" the fox spoke amused.

"Nah I think I wanna share it with someone"

"You know I used to live in the bunny burrows" the leopard spoke while in process of taking their orders

The Bunny next to Nick radiated with curiosity. "Really!?"

"Yeah, ma' family wanted a nice and decent to place to settle and they settled really hard in the burrows, Sure it was loud and noisy just like here in Zootopia and more lively but we all were away from the stress and crazy technology"

Judy awkwardly giggled, "I wouldn't agree with the stress part"

"You know miss hopps, my brother Lawrence is doing just fine, he said he wanted to be an actuary like he always said and here he is now calculatin' those numbers and chargin' them companies. You still remember him?"

"Oh! From that play my sister acted, she really Inspired me" she spoke too freely and realized the consequences of this liberty. To cover her tracks she nervously added "We are talking about the Yak and the beanstalk play right?"

The leopard chuckled and the Fox shifted his stare. From her scent he could tell she was nervous but observing her face her nose barely moved. From countless of glances Nick could tell Judy's nose will twitch when she's scared, nervous or worried

"Oh Hopps, those wretched criminals you've been capturing must've really been knocking too much on your noggin. It was the one at the Carrots Day Talent Show, my brother kept on yappin' how everything was awkward and terribly silent" he continued laughing and Judy joined along leaving the Fox out in awkward quietness. The two mammals continued to converse in the hot carrot stand

A familiar smell of smoke that reached the Fox's twitchy nose captured his curiosity. "Hey, does anyone smell something burning". Hearing this, rather than to turn to Nick the next glance the leopard took was at the carrots he was grilling

It had rotten and turned black. _I guess I should take that as a lesson to focus on my job more_. Nick thought. The leopard in shock had to dump his wasted supply into his a trash box placed under his counter.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Hopps, I guess ah wasn't payin' no cent attention to these carrots. Don't worry, I'll make sure your order's free" He crouches to get his ingredient supplies under his counter

"You don't have to do that"

"Aw Shoot!" the leopard spoke just after Judy finished her sentence. "I don't have enough Carrots for your order" the scent of self-contempt in the leopard could conclude that this wasn't really his day

"Oh, I'm pretty sure there's a sack of carrots lying around my place. Don't worry I'll go get them" Without warning or a word she took off and hopped to her place

The leopard chuckled before adding, "is she always this energetic?"

"Oh yeah" _But today is definitely different_. _Maybe I should come clean and confess all my doubts to her_. If there's no place better than anywhere else it would be her apartment. He still had to consider how to tackle this, 'hey, you are acting strange, are you from a different dimension?'

Out of the silence Nick spoke up "Guess I have to go after her" Nick takes off to follow her

"Well see you then" Nick returns the leopards friendly byes with a gesture of waving his hand in goodbye.

* * *

"Hey Judy I'm home" Julie sang across the lifeless apartment. She told Nick to wait outside while she fetches the bag of carrots. Considering Judy as a rabbit she's got to have a year supply of them. She may even need barely a fraction if true

There wasn't any response to her question. She would've yelled louder if not for the fact Nick might be standing behind the door listening

"Well you're back early" Judy instantly appeared from her bathroom door, with bathroom towels wrapped around her soaking body.

"Just trying to make up for making my sister wait" She half lied, her early arrival was the just an extra benefit of what she really intends to do. But while she's here why not execute their plan now.

Originally, the plan was, when Nick was to pick Julie up, she would gesture him to enter the apartment first. Then when the two are together she would act flirty over him first to irritate him. When she reaches a point of his confusion that's when she would pin him down and near her head to his. Judy in the background would record all of Nick's reaction. Before Julie may do anything else she would jump surprise Nick holding a recording cellphone and if it were to record a glimpse of pure comedy gold it would go viral. It was her perfect revenge plan

Unfortunately, Julie's eager and equally time-intolerant nature persuaded her under a condition that she would be allowed to hang with Nick first before they set the plan. From whatever Judy told her, made her hyped to see what Nick was like

Impatient knockings and a yelling of her sister's name voiced through the door, Julie had one thing in mind as Judy rushed to get dressed, _It's Show Time._

* * *

Just after a few more knocks the door has 'magically' opened, his nose shudders at a familiar smell emanating from her apartment. The friendly face behind the door front flickered with a favor to ask. "Hey Nick, I can't find the carrots anywhere" she started, "Could you please help me?" unnecessarily she darted him with a cute and adorable stare which

"Ahh, Again with the eyes" he teasingly looked away, "Please Nick, I want to help that leopard guy" she told feebly tugging his shirt. If there's one thing they forgot it was to ask for his name but that didn't matter now.

"Alright" he sighed, he followed her into her room before he rose his guard. _What is she up to,_ he attempted on reading her intentions but all he got was a faintly smiling face.

After minutes of unsuccessful attempts Nick reclines on the couch to take a short break while spectating Judy doing the work alone "Why would have a stash you can't even find yourself?"

"I guess I'm having an off day" she sat by his side, she remained a silent for some time enough to throw Nick into an awkward tension. Until she felt this tension herself, she spoke up to make it worse for him. "Hey Nick, have I ever told you how handsome you are"

He was swept off his feet at this sudden declaration, this was verily unexpected. Yet she still didn't see his nervousness past his stolid walls. "Well no, but I had a feeling you were thinking that way every time" he uncomfortably teased.

A light paw onto his chest had started to bash these walls with a bridge as red blushes on his face started forming, "You have a stiff and strong body too" she creepily smirked. "What are you getting to?" from the tone of her voice as if she was tasting pure sugar, he could already tell her intent but he had not any idea of what else to say

He had to remain strong and clear or she would be able to manipulate him, but that wasn't made any easier as she pushed him down laying on the couch with her on top of him. She started crawling on his body until her face was just a mouse tail away from his. Finally she could see the trouble in his face, they glinted of uneasiness.

She open her mouth to speak more but was beaten to by Nick, "Judy Stop!" he yelled with all his breath before he sat up having her fall safe on his lap. His breathing became heavy as the two stared into each other. Staring into her eyes was the last final piece he needed. Her eyes sparkled of crystal purple which were faintly brighter than Judy's amethyst.

"This is not you!" he spoke in effortless mutters, from his serious glare and thunderous shout, a look of guilt appeared in Judy's face and before she could speak up more she was once again outmatched by Nick. "You aren't Judy Hopps are you?"

This question made her nerves jump, she didn't expect anyone to uncover the difference at all. If she could she would ask him how he found out. Instead it was her guilt that spoke for her, "No, I'm not" she admitted having the two sisters plan fail. Her voice is finally clear of it's imitative fog

Judy, behind the scenes past the gap in her bathroom door, was dumbstruck at Nick's discovery too, she could blame Julie's poor acting skills. The two may look alike but they don't act the same, they both have different desires and past time hobbies. She felt idiotic, she could've warned Julie to stay alert and vigilant.

 _Well if the cat is out of it's bag there's no longer any point in staying in the bathroom._ She disappointedly thought. "Judy I know you're there!" Nick suddenly spoke making her flinch. She should've known, a fox's scent is almost as strong as a wolf's.

Slowly, Judy emerged from her bathroom door as she inserted her phone into her pockets, Nick barely had a laughable reaction. The plan had miserably failed. "So you got me" she said as she stood in front of the two

"All this as a revenge of what I did just yesterday" he chuckled as he added, "You really need to try harder dumb bunny" he laughed.

"And try harder I Will!" she exclaimed burning with determination. _Maybe Plan A didn't work but there's always a plan B_. She positively thought as always

"Sis you never stop" Julie stated before she pops remembering the early encounter with Mr. Leopard. "Hey sis where do you keep your carrot stash?"

"Why do you ask?" Judy told curiously

"I just feel like having a sack of carrots right now" she told

As mentioned before, Julie always loves keeping any sorts of news as secrets, whether if she found a hot date, got a scholarship to a university or got an autograph signed from her any of her favorite popstar

"No way, the last time you ate that much carrots you had suffered severe tommy aches from overfeeding" She refused

"But this is different" she pleaded.

Nick spoke up not just for their sake but also to remind them that he's still in the room. "On our way here, we found one of your apartment neighbors who was shouting across her room complaining about how she ran out of carrot supplies for her carrot supreme casserole and we thought of helping her out"

Considering how she didn't mention the reason she'd need the sack of carrots, Nick concluded that she didn't feel like telling Judy why. He thought it best not to disturb her fashion of behavior

Judy paused to consider if what he said was true and later clicked. "That sounds like Mrs. Briggins" she scampered across her living room and to her kitchen to leave the two in silence. To break it, Julie expressed her gratitude

"Thank you" she smiled

Curious he asked, "Why didn't you tell her?"

She quickly replied confident and proud of her answer, "Just reasons"

Quietness had joined the two again before Julie abruptly spoke. Fresh and free of the guilt that had been blocking her throat

"How did you know I wasn't Judy Hopps, I know there are times I acted strange but I highly doubt that's enough for you to conclude that?"

Nick considered his answer before replying to her question. Should he just keep it short and mysterious like he always does? As if she expected him to brush her answer away she darted him with the bunny-puppy eye stare to crumble his protesting decisions.

He sighed in defeat "Well if you really want to learn that much" he began

"It's true that I wouldn't come across that statement if I thought of your obvious behaviors alone, but I guess it's because you are not Judy"

His words got her curious on what he meant, of course she is not Judy.

"I just noticed too much, it wasn't just the way you acted but at SnarlBucks I noticed your eating habits, you ate slower, your nose kept on twitching and the way your voice hummed in delicious delights, it hadn't sounded like hers at all.

When we first met I felt sort of strange, It was like there was something wrong with how you look, it only took me some more time to realize that you've grown a lot shorter, or how we say, shrunk. The color of your eyes are a bit brighter than hers, the whiskers on your nose looks a little longer and…" he blushes as he completes his speech

"Your tail is a lot fluffier than hers" he looks away trying to display that he doesn't care with his face on a glare, the obvious blushing on his face couldn't fool anyone.

His crystal words managed to travel to the chamber of her heart just to gently massage it, he noticed that much in the two she could only speak what her amazed mind wanted to say, "So you really care that much about her?"

"Well, that's what partners are for" he replied finally head turned to face her

"Yeah, but you must have been observing her a lot to notice all these little differences" Finally Julie swung a sledgehammer of realization into his mind

It's true he had been observing her too much, For every time the two had spent alone together, he's eyes can't just stay away from hers, he doesn't know why but it's like his head is attracted to turn to hers like a metal face of partly plastic cube to a powerful magnet.

Even if he utilizes certain applications on his phone, she'll always be there in the corner of his eyes, _why have I been staring this much at her?_

He felt extremely confuse to how his mind behaved, just to snap everything from him Judy came back holding a sack of carrots.

"Here you go one sack of carrots" She said handing it to her sister

"Thanks I'll be back in a minute or two" Julie tells before she thought of something on her mind

Nick, still frozen in his thoughts had not notice Julie whisper something into Judy's ear. The slamming door finally awakened his mind to notice that he was just alone with Judy now wearing an eerie smiling face

"Hey Nick" she called attracting his glance

She approached him until their bodies are a nose inch close. Still with mischievousness plastered on her face he felt a light brush on his hips causing him to shudder unnervingly.

"Ah, so you are ticklish" she said mockingly repeating those very words Julie had used on him

"Oh no, Carrots please stop, I promise not take you to watch strange movies anymore" he begged at no avail, she sidesteps to reach behind him and hopped enough to coil her arms around her neck. As gravity pulled her down she brought him to fall on the floor.

Again breaking his reaction guard and her arm still on his neck she continued with tickling the region of his muzzle to her him suffer of laughter

"Please stop, I surrender" he barely told clouded with his playful laughter as he impishly squirms around the floor with his legs rapidly kicking the air. "Say Your Sorry!" she commanded as she continued to tickle him on every average areas she could think of, hips waist, stomach and even chest

"I'm Sorry!" he barely muttered. She continued to have him experience this punishment just until she feels like her debt has been paid. _Sweet Revenge_. She thought savoring his reaction

* * *

 **End**

 **A\N: Looks like Chapter 2 is over and I do apologize if this is kind of late, well what can I say I'm a pretty busy guy, Julie seems to be enjoying her time at Zootopia. Judy finally learned one of Nick's great weaknesses. He should clearly think twice before messing with her.**

 **Even if the pair appears to be having Fun, Nick seems to be unable to shrug the discovery that he tends to look at Judy every now and then, let see how the story continues from there**

 **"** **Inconveniences"**


End file.
